


Just think about it

by blagamuffin



Category: WWE, WWE Raw - Fandom
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Talk about Mortality, backstage of wwe raw, i just want a shield heel turn, my boys are feuding, talk about end of career, talk about rebellion against the company, want seth to go to deans side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: After a dismal reaction to their TLC match, Dean comes to Seth with a proposal.





	Just think about it

“What are you doing here? Come here to gloat??” The man asked just before putting on his ring gear before the show.

“About?” The ex-lunatic asked confused before he’s rudely reminded of what was on his shoulder. “Oh this? Don’t see what’s to gloat about after last night.”

“There were two of us in that ring Dean!” He chided defensively.

“I wasn’t blaming you.” The title-holder spoke matter-a-factly. “I mean after the earful Vince gave us earlier, you don’t think I am painfully aware of how this has fallen in the both of us?”

“Yeah and yet you still come out of it with the belt.” He replied with a sarcastic tone.

“For fucksake Seth! Do you hear yourself right now?” He exclaimed. “Do you fucking think I came out of nearly dying, 8 months of rehab, and therapy for this chunk of aluminum?”

Dean shoved the shining Intercontinental Championship in the other man’s face.

“For someone so smart you can be real dumb, brother.” The champion smirked as he threw the belt into his locker like it was nothing.

“I’m not your brother, remember?” The brunette snarked.

“That’s my line.” The other man pointed out before seeing what kind of ring gear his former partner was putting on.

“These are my guys gear.” He pointed out before it dawned on him. “They really gonna make you do shit I already did 2 years ago?”

The younger man huffed in annoyance, maybe more at the creatives orders then the other man in the dressing room with him.

“Worked then.” He spoke as if he were trying to convince himself of his own words.

“Barely.”

“Just act surprised when i hit you, you idiot.” Wanting the other man to shut up.

For a moment of pause, Seth had actually thought the other man had decided to shut up and continued to fidget with his fake gear.

“Look at you..” Seth’s false hope shattered. “Look what you’re doing.”

“Just doing what they’re telling us to do.” He answered plainly.

“Really have gotten boring.”

The Armenian shot out of his seat to grab the other man by the lapels of his jacket, and shoved him against the nearest brick wall. The impact causing the wind knocked out of the older man, which made Seth smile for a second.

Seth hadn’t realized he had grabbed the other man’s coat so hard that it had nearly ripped at the seams.

Instead of getting furious, as he had thought he would, Dean had only looked him in the eye with a smirk on his lips. “There you are.”

An unsettingly familiar sense of pride seemed to shot behind Seth’s ribs. After all these years he should have known the blonde could still rile him up so easily.

“Missed that evil lil fucker.” He spoke triumphantly between gritted teeth as he tried to breath under the other man’s grip.

Seth suddenly let go like the other man was made of lava. His hands obediently went to his sides.

“Thought you hated me.” He stated as if his tongue was too scared to actually ask the question fearing the answer.

“I don’t hate you Seth… I could never hate you.” Dean answered. “I hate what you’ve become.”

Seth made a confused tilt of his head, that Dean couldn’t stop but akin to a perplexed dog.

“Think about it Seth… when did it all change? When did this start feeling off to you?”

“It neve-“

“Be honest.” He demanded.

Seth huffed an indignant sigh before admitting “When I switched to the authority.”

“Exactly, when you started wanting more; more bookings, more projects, more titles.” He pointed to the practically discarded belt on the bottom of the locker. “Caring more for that chunk of metal more than any fucking thing around you.”

“But I trie-“

“Redeem yourself. Sure. What did that get you? Just wanting more approval. More cheers. More fans. More people to wanting to suck your dick.”

Seth huffed angrily at the reminder of that incident a couple of years ago but before he could say something he was interrupted by the other man holding his hands up in metaphorical surrender.

“I fell for it too… the whole lunatic angle. The dumb bits between the matches. The joke promos. The even jokier fights… I went for it to. Easy lil crowd pleaser Ambrose. Just throw him anywhere. He can take it. Just accepted everything thrown at me on the nightly and did the crap i was told to do.”

The younger man is reminded of that time. His brother being cheered quite often, which did make it somewhat weird when Seth knows exactly the background Dean has had in his indie career. They didn’t cheer for him them.

“Just think about it for one second here. Just look at us. Look where we are. We’re on the biggest stage this industry can offer. We’re on TV and online and a crapton of other places we couldn’t even dream of and this is the job we’re doing… We used to be workhorses now they’re making us their mules.”

“We sacrifice our time with family, our health, our bodies for this shit and what has it gotten us? Half-assed scripts and chants telling us we’re boring… what the fuck is that?!?”

Seth looks down on the floor as if he just guiltily realized how off it has gotten lately. It had been months since he felt any real heat, any real satisfaction in his job.

He had first thought it was just him missing Dean, missing Roman, missing Shield, his family and his well founded support system. He thought it was just that. He chalked it all down to that and realized there was more to it than he ever thought.

“What can we do?”

“We stop.”

“No.. I can’t. You can’t. This is all we have..” he panicked.

The champion explained as he comfortably got closer to the other man as if telling him a secret “I don’t mean stop- stop. I mean stop. Stop with the tissue thin scripts out of nowhere. Stop with the lame ass gimmicks. Stop with this stupid feuding…”

“But they-“

“No buts. I don’t give a fuck about them. Not Vince. Not creatives. Not even the damn fans… I’m done Seth. I nearly died and I am done wasting what could be my last -what? 5 years- if i’m lucky- in the ring to dancing like a fucking monkey for those fuckers who know nothing about us.”

Seth stared at the impassioned man. Not hearing him this impactful in years, and maybe it was his newly reclaimed voice or the reminder of his mortality, but Seth was more than sorrly tempted to join the other man going over the deep end.

A knock came to their dressing room breaking the spell of his friend’s last words to him.

Seth couldn’t recall if he said anything or not but the replied through the door must mean he did. The faceless voice gave them 15 more minutes before they had to come out. Just like that they were back to reality of the time crunch, and the swat gimmick, and the gear that Seth currently held in his hand.

As if he could read his mind, at this point the brunette wouldn’t be surprised if the blonde actually could, Dean gently grabbed his shoulder to squeeze it comfortingly.

“Just think about it-“ he said before he practically trudged his championship belt out of the room.

Leaving Seth to stand there and question which he missed more; the familiar weight of the championship belt? Or the familiar warmth from his friend’s touch.

***


End file.
